Fracture of Time (Earth-A93)
Fracture of Time is the second fanon by user Adamantium93. It is a direct sequel to The Coming Storm. All Text and Characters belong to User Adamantium93. Chapter 1 Three Minutes Ago William was comforting Shannon, Alex was talking with Hailey, and Jenny was singing to herself. The world was normal, or as normal as it would ever be. Mike sighed. It felt good to have things back the right way. Brendan and Mr. Roberts ran up to them. Brendan was panting, a little out of shape, “They’re gone! Sebastian and Lisa have taken off. They could be in the next state by now.” Mr. Zhai didn’t seem worried. “We’ll find them eventually,” he said, “And they won’t try anything while we’re around.” They all breathed a sigh of relief. Shannon walked sheepishly over to Mike. “I’m sorry Mike, and Molly,” she said, “It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have told Isaiah about the future.” Mike put his arm around her, much to Molly’s chagrin. “It’s okay Shan. I forgive you. You didn’t mean to do it, I understand.” Shannon smiled a weak smile. No, things would never get back to normal. Mike looked at the motley group. They were from all different places, all different people, and yet here they were, laughing and mingling with each other. Yes, things would work out for the better. Suddenly, Shannon screamed. Mike looked to see her hands glowing brightly. The glow slowly spread over her body. Her screams intensified as the glow got brighter and brighter. Without warning, the glow expanded over them in an explosion of light and the world was lost to the brightness… Now As the light enveloped Mike, he felt himself break away from Molly. He reached out for her, straining but fell through a void of space. He couldn’t see anyone. He kept falling. The world was black, blacker than the night sky. He felt a rush of wind and looked beneath him to see a shimmering portal of green grass and a dirt road. He felt himself drawn to it. Slowly, he reached out and broke the surface… ………………………… Molly screamed as she fell. Mike had slipped away from her. There was someone there, but she couldn’t see them. It was a boy. Sam, maybe? And Maddie was there too. But they slipped away as well. She felt a rush of wind, and saw herself pass through a shimmering portal into an asphalt road… …………………………….. Sam could barely hold on. He fell with great speed, yet he made sure Maddie stayed with him. She held on to him like a sailor to a life ring. Maddie scanned the dark void, but could see nothing. Suddenly, there opened a portal to a tropical place. Sam drifted towards it and they passed its shimmering barrier. ……………………………………. Alex shielded Hailey in his wings, keeping her close. “Hang tight” he yelled over the roar of the void. He grabbed her and flapped his wings, easily navigating the space less area. He scanned for a signal, and saw a portal open. The land beyond seemed strange and alien, but it was better than the void. Flapping his wings, he carried Hailey over and passed through. ………………............................... The remaining heroes sat blinking as the light faded. Shannon was crying on the ground. Mike, Molly, Hailey, Alex, Maddie and Sam were all missing. “Brendan!” Called William. Brendan ran over to Shannon. He scanned her. “She’s manifested secondary powers, specifically, the bending of time.” Jenny gasped. “You mean, they’ve traveled through time?” Brendan nodded. Mr. Zhai looked at the heroes, most still wounded or dazed from the previous battle. He sighed, “There is nothing we can do. We must trust that they will find their ways back. In the meantime, we must leave. Brendan, torch it. The rest, get in the van.” The heroes climbed into the three Glamis Electrical Vans. Brendan lit a match and threw it on the oil they had spread. The warehouse went up in flames. Brendan climbed in a van and drove off as the building burned. All that would be left were the stone walls. Everything else, including any evidence of what happened that day, would burn. …………………………………. He couldn’t move. All around him the place was burning. He strained against the shackle, but to no avail. Through the doorway he saw figures running out of the flames. They couldn’t leave him here, they just couldn’t. Suddenly, through the door walked Samuel Teslar with Maddie Young. The prisoner pleaded, asking them for help. But Sam shook his head. “These are the shackles you made in life. Had you repented for your sins, they would be rusty and fragile, and you would be free right now. But your malice has forged chains stronger than steel. Now, you will pay for your sins. Now, you will burn.” Sebastian woke with a start. He sat up in the motel bead and wiped sweat from his brow. Next to him, Lisa turned over. “Is everything alright?” She mumbled. “I’m fine,” Sebastian lied. “Go back to sleep.” She was out in minutes. Sebastian slipped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, making sure he was awake. The motel was a dump. It was the kind you rented for a few hours after a prom. It was also dirt cheap. He was sweating too much. He fumbled through his bag for his phone. There was one message on it: “We need to meet.” Sebastian texted back. “We’re at the Star Motel, about ten miles from NA.” in a few minutes, a reply came, “Too busy. Meet me in the woods behind the Motel in two hours.” Sebastian replied, “K”, and shut the phone off. They had to plan their next move. ……………………………………… In the woods, in nowhere particular but Connecticut, there sat a single Glamis Electrical truck. Inside, bandages and anti-bacterial solutions littered the floor. There was a chair, and in the chair sat a man. An IV ran in his arm, and his chest had been stitched. Up. In his hand, he held three bullets. He had just preformed surgery upon himself. It was lucky that the three bullets had missed his vital organs. But than again, Luck was Matthias’s specialty. ………………………………………. Mike hit the ground hard as he fell. A cloud of dust rose up around him, forcing him to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw a wide greed pasture with cows and clear blue skies. The dirt was a road, he could gather, and it stretched forward into the horizon. The cows mooed at him with mild interest. He dusted himself off and walked down the road. He could see a small wooden house down the pasture a bit, with a thatched roof and a pit with chickens and pigs. There was a field of hay on the other side of the road, one that stretched on for miles of amber, waving grain. The air seemed cleaner than the air from New Amsterdam. A dust cloud appeared on the horizon and grew bigger and bigger. He could make out an animal, maybe a chestnut horse, running in its midst. Something on the horse was shining brightly in the sun. Mike couldn’t quite make out what it was until it was nearly upon him. A man rode the horse, but the man wore a huge suit of gleaming armor, covering his whole body. However, on his shield was a gold lion’s head on a black background. He carried a long sword as well. The knight looked down at him. “Demon!” he shouted through the armor. He swiped the sword at Mike, who barely rolled away in time. “Plane shifter, wretch, foul nave!” The knight continued with his attack, and Mike barely avoided the swipes. One caught him on the exposed flesh of his arm, giving him a large gash. Mike fell down, crying in pain. The knight dismounted. “And so shall I be known as Sir Clark, the demon slayer!” As he raised his sword, a blur moved past him. Sir Clark’s armored head fell from its body, which slumped to the ground. A new knight stopped his black horse and too dismounted. His shield bore a raven perched upon a snake, biting its head. The entire picture was dark blue, with a light gray background. The knight removed his helmet to reveal a man in his twenties with long black hair and a beard-mustache combo. He swung the sword so the tip was pointed towards Mike’s throat. “State your business, odd one, and prove that I was not wrong in killing Sir Clark.” Mike stuttered as he tried to force out the words, “I-i-i’m lost.” The knight did not move. “You wear strange trappings, young oddity. Whence are you from?” Mike looked around. This place was definitely not New Amsterdam. “A faraway land, good knight,” Mike answered, wearily eying the sword point. The knight raised an eyebrow. “And where is this land?” Mike looked at him to avoid the sword. “It would depend greatly upon where I was, sir knight. I am a far way from home, which is all I know.” The knight sheathed the sword. “You are not a liar; I can see it in your eyes. You look a stout sixteen, lad. Have you ever ridden a horse?” Mike thought back to summer camp. Walk, trot, canter, all that jazz. Yeah, he had ridden. “Yes sir.” The knight smiled. “Than you shall be my squire. Take Sir Clark’s horse, and his armor. He has no need of them. We must find you appropriate clothing. Cloths such as those will most definitely draw a stare, and fetch a high price. Come, Endelville is not far. There are shops there where I can purchase you clothes, and a great tournament arena. If we move quickly, we can make it in time for the tournament, and then some.” Mike mounted the chestnut horse and tied the shield and sword of Sir Clark to the saddle. “And what shall I call you, good knight?” Mike asked. The knight spurred his horse, “Sir Geoffrey.” And they rod off. …………………………….. Molly hit the ground hard. It was asphalt, she could tell. She looked around her to find out where she was. She gasped. Huge skeletons of skyscrapers loomed in the darkness. Burned out cars littered the streets. Pieces of discarded newspaper blew about in the wind. Everything looked dead and burnt. Molly walked down a bit, hoping to get an idea of where she was. As she walked, she heard a noise. Turning quickly, she saw three men, dirty, with shaved heads and smelling of alcohol, stumbling towards her. “Hello little Missy.” One said. “Little girls like you shouldn’t be out alone.” The second laughed, “Yeah, yous might get hurt.” Molly began backing up, but hit a brick wall. The third one smiled a toothless smile. “Maybe we’s should teach her why she shouldn’t be out, eh boys?” Molly put up her fists. “Careful losers, I can handle myself.” The three men moved closer, laughing. Molly grabbed the first and focused her ghosting powers on him. He slipped through the road until only his head was above ground. “What the… boys, we hit the jackpot! A mutie! That reward’s gonna be ours.” Molly concentrated and turned invisible. The two remaining drunkards looked around, confused. The third one was thrown through a nearby wall where he turned tangible, stuck half way through each side. The last looked at his two comrades stuck in their positions and ran. Molly reappeared, slightly shaken. She walked out of the alley they had forced her into and looked around. Wait, there was a familiar face! “Jenny!” Molly called. “Jenny!” Jenny walked towards her. Funny, Jenny looked older than Molly remembered. “Jenny, ohmygod, I was so scared. Where are we, what happened?” Jenny grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her. “Can it.” Jenny said, “You’re in violation of the mutant army registration decree. In the name of Lord Alexander, I hereby arrest you.”